7° curso: un año para recordar
by ale-patil
Summary: “TÚ, ESTUPIDO CERDO, COMO TE ATREVEZ A BASARME ASI, ¡¡¡¡Y FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA!” el grito de Lily......“Perfecta para ir a aclarar todo con Remus”. despùes de muxo tiempo, el 2º capi.
1. Introducción

Holas! Aca estoy yo denuevo con otro fic, no puedo creer q ya sea el 3° q publico. Esta es una idea q se me ocurrio el dia siguiente de llegar de vacaciones, lo escribí en la madrugada, esta cortisimo, pero es solo la introducción, no estaba muy segura de publicarlo pero mi amiga sui me animo y aca esta, asiq va dedicado a ella.  
****

**7° curso: un año para recordar**

**Introducción**: En King Cross

Tres chicas de 17 años pasaban por la estación King Cross, en Londres, estaban en el andén 9 y ¾, mucho no habían notado ese anden pero estas chicas no era como todos, eran brujas, en este momento se encaminaban hacia el tren que las llevaría al colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería, iban a su último año, muy emocionadas, esta chicas eran Lilian Evans, Lily, una chica pelirroja hasta un poco abajo del hombro, de ojos verdes, muy guapa, buena figura; Lizzie Thompsom, Liz, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro hasta un poco mas arriba del hombro, ojos castaños, también buena figura y guapa y por último Daniela Dear, Dany, pelo castaño claro hasta la casi cintura, ojos castaños ocultos tras unos anteojos, también guapa, se podría decir q delgada pero con un poco de pancita (N/A: pero muy poco, con ropa no se le nota :P). Las chicas iban caminando cuando se encontraron con unos chicos, para ellas no fue para nada agradable, los chicos eran nada menos que (N/A: redoble de tambores...gritos de chicas..) los merodeadores, un grupo formado por James Potter, pelo negro azabache muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy alborotado, ojos castaños ocultos tras unos anteojos, cuerpazo; Sirius Black, pelo negro con algunos reflejos azules, ojos gris azulado, cuerpazo también y Remus Lupin, pelo castaño claro casi rubio, con ojos color miel q desprendía una mirada dulce, era mas delgado q los otros y mas pálido, pero seguía siendo guapo.

Ambos grupos desde pequeños se llevaban excelente pero desde mediados del año pasado habían empezado a llevarse mal, Lily había estado saliendo con James, Liz con Sirius, pero en contra de lo que todos pensaban, ya que había una atracción obvia, Dany no había salido con Remus; no salían pero eran como amigos con derecho a roce y a mediados del año anterior habían discutido y ahí empezaron las peleas entre ambos grupos.

Miren chicas, ahí están los chicos sin corazón.- decía Lizzie.

Mira tu, que amor de recibimiento.-Ese era Sirius.

En ese momento Lily y Lizzie habían comenzado una guerra verbal con Sirius y James, mientras que Dany y Remus solo miraban, la razón de las peleas de ellos era defender a Dany y Remus, respectivamente, era verdad q habían discutido el año pasado, Dany había llorado mucho, pero habían terminado sin rencor, pero las chicas al ver a Dany llorar habían empezado a acusar a Remus de "sin corazón" y los chicos querían defender a su amigo. Al margen de la pelea de sus amigos ellos conversaban apaciblemente.

Y como has estado- preguntaba Remus.

Muy bien y tu?

Bien, aunque estos dos le da por """defenderme"""-dijo medio divertido el chico-

Remus, te puedo hacer una pregunta.- el chico asintió¿por qué termino todo el año pasado?

Se que paso todo hace mas de medio año pero no me lo puedo explicar aun, éramos tan amigos, y cuando yo te pedi que ya fuera algo mas formal-se daba su tiempo para tomar aire- todo termino.

Remus no sabia como responderle, no quería hacerle mas daño del que le había hecho el año anterior. Y justo en ese preciso momento sonó la bocina que decía que debían abordar el tren, aun con una conversación pendiente subieron a el tren. Separaron a sus amigos q aún peleaban y se fueron ambos grupos para vagones diferentes.

-Fin Introducción-

les gusto?' fue un fracaso? Interesante? Mal escrito? Cualquier cosa díganmelo please en un review. Este fic no estaba muy convencida x eso lo publique si esta bueno y me dejan reviews lo sigo sino, no, ya estoy x entrar a clases tonces no kero seguir con algo si no esta bueno.

Así que dejenme reviews, solo pido 4 reviews y lo continuo.

besitos

ale

M.o.S.

M.o.R.


	2. una noche y mañana conflictiva

Hola! Por fin volvi, la verdad esq no teni mucha inspiración ni timpo para seguirlo, pero ayer a las 1 de la madrugada empece a escribir y logre terminar el capi. Se que pedi 4 reviews, solo tuve 3, pero como se que si mi amiga sui lo hubiese visto en la pag (ella tiene las esclusivas) me hubiera puesto uno. Actualizo. Para el proximo tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Disclaimer: **ni James, Remus, Sirius ni Lily me pertenecen, McGonagal tampoco, etc. Lo que es mio son Ashlee, Nicole, Dany y Lizzie. Y la trama:P:P

**Una noche y una mañana conflictiva:**

Ya habían abordado el tren, el vagón de las chicas estaba bastante tranquilo, Liz y Lily tirando odio por los ojos y Dany, simplemente pensando, tan cerca de saber lo que se había preguntado por medio año, si las chicas odiaban a lo merodeadores, ella quería destruir esa bocina. Ella simplemente pensaba, se empezaba a avecinar sus lagrimas, no podía mas, esos recuerdo no eran para nada agradable, antes que cualquier lagrima cayera ella se fue al baño, no quería que las chicas la vieran llorar nuevamente por Remus, lo que ella quería es que las chicas volvieran a llevarse bien con los merodeadores, se sentía mal por haber separado esas parejas por problemas suyos. Ya había salido del baño y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento(dp de Remus), sabia que este chico se burlaría por su cara claramente bañada en lagrimas, pero la reacción que mas esperaba de alguien vino de la persona que menos esperaba, la abrazo, el chico que la acababa de abrasar era Lucius Malfoy, sin saber porque hacia eso el chico hizo algo, tampoco se pudo explicar su actuación, se abrazo al slytherin y desahogó todo lo que sentía en ese momento, todas las emociones encontradas, no se explicaba muy bien el porque de sus lagrimas, simplemente quería llorar. Cuando dejo de llorar miro hacia la persona que la cobijaba en sus brazos, no se había equivocado, era Malfoy, Daniela no quería un interrogatorio por la parte de él, así que simplemente se fue. Aunque el chico no quería admitirlo, le preocupaba el estado en el cual se había encontrado a la Gryfindor, pero siguiendo a su orgullo mas que a su corazón simplemente se fue a su compartimiento.

En el vagón estaban Lizzie y Lily sentadas cuando entraron el club de fan de los merodeadores(con pancartas y todo), lo que a las chicas no le subió mucho el animo.

"¿por qué mierda no se van a adorar a su famosos merodeadores a otra parte? acá no están!"- una furiosa Liz no había dejado ni hablar a la chicas.

"Pues para tu información no venimos a buscar a los merodeadores, es obvio q no están con ustedes, creo que tienen mejor gusto, no se como salieron con ustedes el año pasado."- la chica que había respondido a la provocación había sido Nicole, una de las chicas fan de los merodeadores, no muy agradable.

"pues pijita no t creas porque logramos lo tu jamás lograras, aparte de tener neuronas claro, no solo salimos con los merodeadores, sino q fuimos sus novias"- esa era Lils, demostrando lo que llegaba su personalidad.

Pero ese no es el caso, si no vienen por los merodeadores que hacen acá?

"Venimos a buscar a Dany, acaso no han notado que ha cambiado demasiado desde lo de Remus, lo peor es que ella misma no se da cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado en su forma de ser, de vestir, de actuar, etcétera; si antes se subestimaba ahora es peor. Queremos ayudarla."-Esta era Ashlee, otra chica bastante pija, pero no dl mismo grupo, Ash, como la llamaban, era muy agradable.

"para serte sincera Ash, lo hemos notado y con lo que respecta a Daniela, mejor la ayudamos nosotras ¬¬, aparte no sabemos donde esta, salió hace un rato."- Era Lils nuevamente..

Las chicas pijas sin importar lo que Lizzie y Lilian le habían dicho, eran amigas de Dany y la iban ayudar. Muy determinadas la fueron a buscara Dany. Las chicas caminaban por todo el tren y se encontraron con Remus.

"Remsie, amor, haz visto a Dany Dear? La hemos buscado por todo el tren y no la hemos visto."

"Lo lamento chicas, no la he visto¿por qué la buscan?"

"Cosas de chicas, no tienes porque involucrarte, amor"

"Esta bien, pero si la encuentran díganle q tenemos que terminar una conversación."

En todo el camino a Hogwarts, nadie vio a Dany, cuando por fin llegaron a Hogmade, alli la vieron, vieron su cara llena de lagrimas y prefirieron no hacer comentarios, mejor hablarían con ella en su habitación cuando ya hubiesen llegado.

El banquete pasó sin mas percances, Malfoy lanzaba cada cierto tiempo miradas furtivas a la mesa de Gryfindor, pero nadie las notó. Ya terminada la cena Lils y Remus llevaron a los de primero a la sal común y las chicas se fueron la habitación.

"Buenos chicas, ya que ya hemos llegado a nuestra habitación¿podemos dejar de hacernos las desentendidas y saber porque nuestra amigas salió del vagón sin decir nada, no la vimos en todo el viaje y cuando por fin la encontramos tenia la cara marcada en lagrimas?"- dijo Liz.

"Tranquila, liz, tu no tienes psicología para esto- dijo Lils, se acerco a Dany- hey, amor¿qué paso? No creas que soy tonta, te vi hablando con Lupin mientras peleábamos con sus amigos. No interrumpimos porque sabíamos que necesitabas esa conversación."

"Pero si hubiésemos sabido que terminarías así ten por seguro que bullésemos interferido "– dijo Liz.- "¿qué paso con ese idota¿De que hablaron?"

Daniela le contó a las chicas su conversación inconclusa con Remus, su repentino arranque de lagrimas, su salida sin explicaciones y también su encuentro con Malfoy.

Ya estaban las demas dormidas, Daniela no podia conciliar el sueño y se quedo en la ventana, mirando la luna:

Me encontraba en la ventana de mi habitación, era de noche, la luna se veía hermosa en mi ventana, la luna llena, esa luna que yo me ponía a disfrutar una vez al mes desde mi ventana, yo la disfrutaba tanto, mientras contemplaba la luna, yo pensaba, sobre mil cosas, sin pensar que esta noche seria distinta, vi una silueta en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero esa no era la silueta de algún alumnos en un pasado nocturno, tampoco era la silueta dando una ronda, era mas bien un animal, no lo pude distinguir, por lo que me dirigí a mi mesa de noche a buscar mis anteojos, y ahí lo vi todo claro, lo q había en mi venta era un licántropo, una criatura casi siempre normal, un humano pero en las noche de luna llena se transformaba en un lobo, perdía toda su conciencia, pero quien seria ese licántropo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenia curiosidad, pero tampoco era estúpida como para salir a buscarlo en medio de la noche. Me quede en mi ventana, como todas las noches, si poder conciliar el sueño, generalmente pensando en mi vida, como seria si ocurrieran distintas cosas; pero esta noche eso no tomaba mis pensamiento, pensaba en quien podría ser ese licántropo¿seria mi amigo, si lo fuera como podría ayudarlo. Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos pero aun así nota un cambio afuera, comenzaba a amanecer, no había dormido nada, en los terrenos de Hogwarts ese licántropo volvía a ser el mismo, un alumno de Hoqwarts, que ahora Daniela pude ver con claridad, ese alumno era Remus, como podía ser él, a Dany no le importaba su condición, sino su falta con confianza... talvez era esa la razón por la que Remus termino con ella... no podía ser, tenia q hablar con él. Para que esa herida pudiese sanar.

Todas se habían despertado, estaban tomando desayuno, cuando los merodeadores entraron al gran comedor, por desgracia para las chicas, pese a que habían varios asientos libres los merodeadores y las chicas que el dia anterior buscaban a Dany se sentaron junto a ellas.

"Hola chicas"- Ashlee hablaba- "¿como están?"

"Muy bien ¿y tu?"- Dany- "me entere que ayer me buscaban"

"Si, pero preferiríamos hablar en privado"- mirada para los merodeadores departe de Nicole(que era la que hablaba).

"Esta bien, luego hablamos."

"¿qué le tienen que decir que nosotros no podamos saber, note esa mirado Nico"- era James.

"Mira, Jaime, que seas guapo no te da derecho a saber todo."

En ese momento Lily comenzo a reir a carcajadas, sin ue nadie comprendiera porque, por mas intentos de todos por calmarla nadie podia, hasta que llego James que n un intento por callarla le planto un beso en la boca. Al pricipio resulto, Lily no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y ninguna gesticulación se mostraba en ella, pero el efecto duro pocos minutos. Cuando Lilian salió del trace ya le estaba pegando una bofetada James.

"TÚ, ESTUPIDO CERDO, COMO TE ATREVEZ A BASARME ASI¡¡¡¡Y FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA!"- el grito de Lily.

"Lils, esta haciendo un show, todos te observan"- le intentaba decir Dany.

"QUE ME IMPORTA QUE TODOS ME MIREN¡¡¡¡QUIERO Q A TODOS LES QEUDE CLARO QUE ESE BESO FUE FUERA DE MI CONSENTIMIENTO¡POTTER, VAS A SUFRIR LAS CONSEQUENCIAS!"

"SEÑORITA EVANS"-dijo en un grito aun mas potente la profesora McGonagall – "NO ES ASUNTO DEL RESTO DE LA ESCUELA SUS ASUNTOS PERSONALES CON EL SEÑOR POTTER. USTEDE Y TODOS SU GRUPO RETÍRENSE DEL COMEDOR."

Luego del incidente del gran comedor Daniela se disculpo con Lily y Lizzie; y se fue con las otras chicas. Resultó, que las chicas la hizieron notar de su cambió de actitud y la intentaron ayudar un poco, con su lema, "hay que estar bien por fuera, para estar bien por dentro", así que arreglaron a Dany. La chica que ya por si misma era linda quedo hermosa, pero natural.

"Perfecta para ir a aclarar todo con Remus".- fue el último comentario de Ashlee antes de que Daniela se fuera a hablar con Remus.

* * *

fin 2º cap

ya esta ojala q les guste, el prox capi se vendra pronto. Pido 4 reviews, entre mas reviews mas me apuro:P:P:P

ale patil(ale black)

M.o.S.

M.o.R.


End file.
